1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game boards, and more particularly to a game board of the chess or checker type having a plurality of bilaterally colored alternating squares and having a novel means to vary the relationship of the playing pieces in addition to the normal moves made according to the rules of the game.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are several patents which disclose game boards of the checker and chess variety and some which disclose game boards having movable playing fields.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 1,605,703 discloses a magnetic checker game having a fixed playing field.
Marcil, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,866 discloses another magnetic game having a fixed playing field.
Lemkin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,548 discloses a magnetic game having magnetic playing pieces, and a fixed non-magnetic game board.
Ekbom, U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,795 discloses a game board comprising a number of bars or strips made up of squares of dissimilar values which can be shuffled before being bolted together to form a board. The bars or strips may also be held rigidly in place, after assembly, by a frame.
Ardis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,185 discloses a game structure with individually rotatable blocks wherein the blocks are provided with one normally hidden face which is to contain a picture thereon with the pictures being in pairs, the object of the game being to match the pairs by selective rotation of two of the blocks.
Sander, U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,418 discloses a checkerboard type game wherein the checkerboard is arranged in strips that can be moved lengthwise on endless belts.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose a chess or checker game board having adjacent rows of alternatively colored spaces on the top and bottom surfaces which are rotatable to change the relationship of the playing pieces thereon.